This invention relates generally to devices for training golfers to assume a proper stance. More particularly, the present invention is related to golf stance training devices of the type adapted to be disposed upon a playing surface and comprising one or more frame members for aiding and aligning the club swing. The invention is believed best classified in United States Class 273, Subclass 187R.
The development of a proper golf swing can be a long and arduous process. The many variables in properly aiming a golf ball and swinging a golf club can be particularly vexatious to a beginner. As will be recognized by those skilled in the sport of golf, a proper golf swing involves so many variables that it is almost intimidating for a beginner starting to learn the proper techniques. Even advanced and intermediate golfers have problems maintaining skills once learned. Further, because of the number of factors involved, it can be difficult, vexatious, and time consuming for skilled professionals to teach students.
Although there is divided opinion on the subject, most golf professionals agree that a golf swing begins with the development of a proper grip. When a student learns a proper grip and becomes comfortable with one or more of his clubs, the subject of alignment is often taught next. It is important to develop reliable and proper alignment and stance routines, so that the golfer has a point of reference for making corrections when subsequent shots miss the target. A good starting point for alignment purposes is to position one's feet such that a line drawn between the front of the feet runs parallel with the target line between the ball and the target itself. The foot closest to the target is usually oriented approximately 120 degrees from the reference target line. The ball is positioned forward of the target line, often in line with the heel of the golfer's foot closest to the target.
The proper width of the stance at a starting point is assumed to be approximately equal to the distance between the golfer's shoulders. Further, a basic reference starting point is to position the ball in line with one's left heel as aforedescribed for aligning the woods, in particularly the driver, including the long irons. The ball is moved further back in the stance for medium and shorter irons, and for some people the foot spacing may be varied as well. While it is recognized that no particular golf training aid can absolutely solve all problems for all people because of the numerous variables involved such as body size, weight and build, an ideal reference point can be achieved for all golfers.
As a golfer becomes more experienced in developing his swing and stance, a number of pointers are important. First, the proper foot spacing and stance must be developed. It is important that once the club swing begins, a weight transfer takes place. When the club is removed during the "take-away" phase from the ball and thereafter "cocked" for a subsequent shot, weight is transferred to that foot furthest from the target. As the shot progresses, weight will be transferred towards that foot closest to the target as the club rotates around the body of the golfer. When the shot is completed, he should end up with virtually all of his weight on that foot. At the same time, it is important to control the bending of the legs, to develop a proper balance, and to swing consistently thus creating more solid contact.
Leg movement must be proper to enable enhancement of the swinging art, but excessive leg movement can result in sway, the tendency to shift "outside" the back foot on the back swing. Once excessive sway occurs, the tendency of the golfer to become unstable as he attempts to swing the club through its arc becomes increased. Excessive leg movement can further result in improper arm and shoulder movement. For example, while it is known that the arm closest to the target should remain straight and follow through to the target, excessive leg movement and improper sway can interfere with the ability to move one's arms properly. Further, the very difficult concept of generating a proper "release" with the wrist of the hands, particularly in a drive, is greatly aggravated by improper leg movement and excessive sway. Finally, it will also be recognized by skilled golf professionals that improper leg movement and excessive sway can result in constantly varying positions in the club face upon ball contact, as well as irregular openings and closings of the club face relative to the ball.
The prior art reflects a number of attempts at golf stance teaching devices. Among the more relevant prior art known to me is R. E. Taber U.S. Pat. No. 3,229,981 issued Jan. 18, 1966. That device comprises a system for aiming a golf ball in which a pair of arms pivotally disposed on opposite ends of a central frame member help align the feet of the user for subsequent swinging contact with the ball. This unit functions in a substantially different manner, because of balance. The manner in which the unit is adjusted and set up and the manner in which contact between the user's feet and arms is established is substantially different.
Crowley U.S. Pat. No. 2,150,580 issued Mar. 14, 1939 discloses a generally horizontal frame member spaced apart from another parallel frame member by a vertical member that essentially establishes ball positioning relative to the heel of that foot closest to the target.
McDorman U.S. Pat. No. 4,563,010 discloses a swing system in which mirrors are used to attempt to aid in visualizing a swing. As will be recognized by many golf professionals, it is important to concentrate on the ball during the development of a swing rather than mirrors or other mechanical aids adjacent the ball. The golf training apparatus of Forbes U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,192, issued May 15, 1990, discloses a primary element laid horizontally substantially parallel with the golf target line. Means are provided on opposite sides of the parallel member for securing the device to the ground, and some foot contact is arranged with the side members. Further, a vertical member movably associated with the primary frame member establishes the ball location and permits adjustments for different clubs.
Similarly Cachola U.S. Pat. No. 4,384,718, issued May 24, 1983 discloses a device in which individual frame members lying parallel with the target direction are employed to help the user place his feet and develop a proper swing. I consider such devices unsatisfactory because of the unbalanced nature of the latter two devices, and because they ignore the aforementioned weight transfer and sway problems. My experiments with devices of this general nature indicate that they do not properly function to develop the swing with proper weight transfer.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,638,950 issued to Hyotlaine on Feb. 1, 1972 shows a stance gage in which a horizontal member disposed generally parallel to the target line is employed in conjunction with a pointer device projecting forwardly therefrom. However, the system for providing stance balance that I have proposed has been overlooked Similarly, Graham U.S. Pat. No. 1,517,555, Ford U.S. Pat. No. 3,868,116, Taylor U.S. Pat. No. 3,041,075, Guendling U.S. Pat. No. 4,544,161, and Miner U.S. Pat. No. 4,544,160 employ one or more horizontal and vertical frame members interconnected for alignment purposes for golf training. Numerous prior art devices show a centrally disposed horizontal member aligned generally with a target line and one or more members which are connected therewith. However, an overall design that preserves the balance of the user and prevents excessive leg movement through foot control arms in the manner I have proposed has not yet been addressed by the prior art.
Other prior art golf training devices of lesser relevance are seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,023,810, 4,895,372, 4,919,433, 4,915,387, 4,919,432, 3,940,144, and 4,037,847.